Enumesh
Summary An antagonist from the Telos universe and one of, if not the, strongest adversaries of the hero characters. Originally coming from a family known for their great warriors, Enumesh was the second of 2 children. Growing up he always felt that his whoe world and especially his father loved his brother more. His brother was talented at everything. He was a great fighter, extremely handsome and smart. Enumesh did love his brother just as much as everyone else, perhaps even more. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother would inherit most of the family's wealth and possesions. He didn't mind. He felt that was natural. For a great period of his younger life he felt that this outcome was fair. However, this wouldn't let him be just another person. Despite all the love and admiration he had for his brother, he hated the idea of being ordinary. Being considered mediocre was the biggest shame of humanity. For that reason he left the country. He abandoned everything and everyone, in order to make a name for himself. He became a mercenary and fought for at least five years, before he found his way to a different kingdom. There, with his impressive magic and sword skills, he became a member of the king's own personal guard, the Royal Guards. It was then when he met his future wife, the King's only daughter. The King, due to his fondness of Enumesh, welcomed him into the family wholeheartedly. Enumesh for the first time during his life felt like he was worth something. He had a wife that loved him, a person that was like a father to him, a job where his talents were being put to good use and a whole kindom that regarded him as their greatest hero. That wasn't meant to last. Soon, a war broke out between his new Kingdom and the Mythrinia Kingdom. The leader of the Mythrinia's armies was his father and his brother was his right hand. His father and brother gave him the option to come with them, become a high ranking member in their army and give him the throne of his new home, should he help them conquer it. He easily refused. Over the years he spent, he came to believe that there was no real difference between his abilities and his brother's. In fact, he might evem have been better. So he thought that there was no real reason to fight against his new kingdom. He never really cared for having a position of power. He just wanted to feel like he was worth something. He had all he thought that would never be his. So he chose to defend that way of life. Enumesh fought bravely against the forces of Mythrinia and scored quite a few victories against their armies. But that was not enough. After 2 years of constant fighting the fight would come to an end. The Mythrinia forces eventually defeated his armies and he was taken as a prisoner. His King, the person he saw as a father was butchered by the man that never viewed him as a son. His wife... she was given as gift to the only person in his family that he ever loved... his brother. His wife, rejected that and she was raped and killed right in front of him. That day, Enumesh was a broken man. The introverted, quiet, awkward, but kind Enumesh, swore vengeance. After years of imprisonment and torture in the hands of the Mithrinians, he managed to escape. He went into exile, searching for soldiers to fight against his former country. He failed. Growing all the more frustrated, sad and angry he started to develop the attitude that he always hated. He started to pillage villages and towns. To rape and murder. To stop him, a party of knights was sent. Amongst them, his brother. They eventually found him, in a continent far away. A battle ensued between 9 Knights and him. The results were catastrophic. Out of the 9 knight, the 8 were killed right of the bat. Only him and his brother left. They dueled for hours. A whole country was frozen all together by a spell Enumesh used. Millions of people dead. In the end, his brother defeated him and threw him to the dark side of the world, a place hidden by ancient magic, where the mythical creatures were sent after their defeat, thousands of years ago. There, he was left to die. Only, he didn't. By feeding off the energy of plants and dead animals he remained young for almost a thousand years. His humanity abandoned him and after some time there, he became a demon. All those mythical creatures bowed down to him, eventually seeing him as a means to escape their prison. He became a king amongst every terror humanity ever knew. There he grew more powerful and aspired to escape this place and with his new army, plunge the world in chaos, but more than anything, murder the ones responsible for his misery: his brother and father. Appearance Personality Personal Statistics Alignment:Chaotic Evil Name:Enumesh Rongorin Origin:Telos Universe Gender:Male Age:Around a 1000 years old Classification:Human Wizard(formerly), Demon Date of Birth:Late 7000's or early 8000's * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace:Mythrinia Weight:Around 120kg Height:200cm Likes:His Wife, His King, his job, his brother(formerly), Mythical Creatures, Power(currently) Dislikes:Mythrinia, his Brother, his Father, Fate ''' '''Eye Color:Golden(Formerly), Red(currently) Hair Color:Blonde(Formerly), Black(currently) Hobbies:daydreaming, spending time with his wife, doing housework(formerly), Training his swordplay and magic, thinking about vengeance(currently) Values:Love, Purpose, Determination, Courage, Bravery, Respect Martial Status:Widowed Status:Alive(somewhat) Affiliation:Dark Continent Previous Affiliation:His wife, Unnamed Kingdom, Mythrinia Kingdom, Knights of Mythrinia, Order of the End, Rongorin Family Themes: Combat Statistics Tier:6B I High 6A Powers and Abilities:Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Mind Manipulation , Mind Control, Ice Manipulation , Darkness Manipulation , Air Manipulation , Enhanced Senses , Demon Physiology, Mind Manipulation , extreme Magic Resistance, Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Invulnerability, Master Swordsman , Forcefield creation, Telekinesis , Telepathy , Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency:Country Level(Covered a whole country in a ice with a single spell while fighting his brother), Large Continent Level(Broke with sheer magic power the barrier that seperated the World and the Dark Continent. The Dark Continent is as big as all the other continents together and you need just as much power to break the barrier), Solar System Level AMP'ing his Sword 'Speed: Light Speed(Has evaded Light attacks from his brother) I FTL(considerably faster than before, after all those years of training) Lifting Strength:Class G using AMP Striking Strength:Country Class I High Continental Class Durability:Country Level '''(equal to his durability), I High Continent Level'(equal to his durability), higher against direct magic attacks, with his forcefields and armor he can withstand attacks from star weapons. 'Stamina:High'(fought against his brother using magic for a whole day) 'Range:Country Level''' Standard Equipment:His sword and Armor Intelligence:Genius ''' '''Weaknesses:Consumed by revenge Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key:Before Imprisonment I After Imprisonment Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: